


Showing Molly

by sherlollymouse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, vicklock, vickollylock, vicollylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1622201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollymouse/pseuds/sherlollymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly grabbed her elbow, giving the detective a look he’d become exceedingly familiar with since they started having sex as Victor approached Sherlock and stood behind him. <br/>“Are you asking to watch?” (Victor) inquired, carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Molly

**Author's Note:**

> This was beta'd by the amazing AllTheBellsInVenice on tumblr.

“You didn’t tell me you and Victor were… a thing.” Molly Hooper hissed in a whisper at her boyfriend over the lab experiments strewn across his kitchen table. He turned to meet her eyes.   
“Is that an important…. thing to tell you?” Sherlock Holmes asked her carefully. Truth be told, it’d taken them a long time to get anywhere… becoming a couple took years and it took them months for him to have sex with her.   
“You told me you’d never been in a relationship before.”  
“Well, to be fair, Molly.” Victor Trevor made his way into the kitchen from the bathroom. “We weren’t in a relationship like you two… we were just friends with benefits.” Sherlock shifted uncomfortably at he watched his current and past lovers. That was why it had taken so long with them. Being in a relationship was new to him and a bit scary, he’d never been intimate with anyone he was considering spending his life with; it’d been intimidating. ‘Making love’ to someone was very different than ‘fucking’… and he didn’t think he’d ever ‘made love’ to a woman.  
“I just… well, it’s not like its a big deal, I just didn’t know you were attracted to men, too.” Molly said.  
“Gender isn’t important… there are… other things… that take precedence.” Sherlock explained and gave them both a tight smile. He had never really defined himself sexually. Found the very thought exhausting; but the short list of those that had made him want to have sex included the two people in front of him. It was Molly’s turn to shift uncomfortably and bite her lip.  
“Does—uh— does that turn you on, Molly?” Their guest raised an eyebrow.   
“Victor!” Heart beating in his throat, Sherlock still made an attempt to scold him.  
“Actually… yes.” Molly grabbed her elbow, giving the detective a look he’d become exceedingly familiar with since they started having sex as Victor approached Sherlock and stood behind him.   
“Are you asking to watch?” He inquired, carefully. Before Sherlock could object again, Molly spoke.  
“Would you mind, Sherlock?” Victor leaned over him,running his hand up and down the detectives chest,and whispered. Of course, Victor would remember the little things he use to do that exhibited a physical response from his stubborn uni lover.  
“What do you say?” Audaciously planting a kiss on the other mans prominent cheekbones, Victor continued to press . “Do you want to show her?” Sherlocks breath hitched as his former beau grazed the dark haired mans genitals through his trousers. “I can stop if you’re not into it.” At this point, there was no way he could really think rationally; his desire to fight all but forgotten. 

“Of course!” Molly quickly added.”We don’t want you to do anyth—“  
“No, no. Its fine.” Sherlock leaned into the other man in a great display of surrender. Pulling Victors lips to his by his hair, he let himself be taken into the deep kiss.   
“In that case,” his former lovers tone made him harder, recalling memories of their trysts between courses. “Lets move to the bedroom and you can suck my cock.” Victor casually strolled ahead and, much to Molly’s surprise, Sherlock followed like a lost puppy.   
Once the door was closed, she walked over behind her boyfriend and began disrobing him.   
“You didn’t tell me how much you liked being dominated.” Molly whispered.  
“I—uh—wasn’t sure how to ask.” Sherlock took a hissing inhale as she bit his back.  
“Tell me what you need next time.” Her voice was deep and almost gravely, at least in comparison to her normal tones, as she pulled back and smacked his behind with a force he couldn’t have imagined she had.   
“He’s also into some humiliation.” Victor walked over, pinning Sherlock against the wall. “I remember telling a group of strangers things I like to do to my partners in bed… he nearly gave himself away, cumming in his pants” He pulled Sherlocks’ trousers down quickly and with great force “all I had to do was brush him under the table.He did all but beg for it when we got home.” Sherlock trembled at Victors touch and,closing his eyes, hungrily accepted his kiss. Still in his suit, he stepped away from the panting, naked Sherlock. “Now, what did I tell you we were going to do first?”   
“You told me I was going to suck your cock.” Molly passed Victor a pillow and he dropped it at his feet for Sherlock, who immediately obliged, falling to his knees and nuzzling Victors prick through the fabric of the trousers.   
“Tell me what you want, pretty boy.” The dominant man reached down, pulled the other mans head away and ran his thumb along Sherlocks’ bottom lip. “Tell me or you get nothing.”   
“I want to suck your cock.” Sherlock responded, after a few heavy breaths.  
“Thats a good boy.” Victor smiled, unzipping his pants and presenting his member to the others open mouth. It was quickly and wholly accepted with eagerness. “Have you missed this?” He gently pushed Sherlock off of it to examine his face and awaited his answer.  
“Yes.” The uncharacteristically pliant detective exhaled. Molly realized this must be a familiar game to him,as he proceeded to continue his work on Victor’s considerable erection. 

“Oh, fuck, that tongue of yours… you’ve definitely learned some new tricks… am I to thank you for that, Dr. Hooper.” Victor smiled over at the pathologist, who was already disrobing down to her undergarments.   
“I believe you are, Mr. Trevor.” She smiled, coyly, and took her position behind her newest paramour. “May I play,too?” Molly asked, reaching around to grab a shirt button.  
“Please do, Dr. Hooper.” With a smile, she quickly released the standing man from his button down top and pulled him over to kiss her.   
“I want you to fuck him while he fucks me.” She whispered. “I want to watch his face as we make him beg to cum.”   
“Well, Sherlock, I can see why you like her.” He chuckled. “Are you up for that?” Victor pulled him away for moment, allowing the other man to nod. “Won’t be a moment, Doctor. Just let me finish, I come back quick… he can eat you out while I get him ready.” With that, he fiercely began to fuck Sherlocks face. It was unforgiving and a bit brutal, but the more submissive man seemed to be waiting for it. In fact, if it was at all possible, Molly noticed Sherlock may have gotten harder the more he was objectified and used. This was definitely something to be catalogued to better their one-on-one sex time.   
Unable to control his face any more, Victor was obviously near orgasm and, as he came, just as casually as he had spoken before he ordered him, very firmly. “Swallow.” It was suggestive of Sherlock having more of a choice. He was nearly choking, any other option was all but nonexistent. “Good boy.” Victor pulled out, allowing Sherlock to breath. Once Molly saw he’d caught his breath, she took her place in the center of the bed.   
“It’s my turn now.” She beckoned to Sherlock over and he, obediently, pulled himself onto the bed, planted his face between her legs and allowed his own lower body to hang off the side; knowing Victor wasn’t done with him yet. Molly continued to take mental notes about her partner, seeing as he was more eager to please when placed in a submissive position… her boyfriend was definitely more dedicated and less subconscious knowing who the boss, or in this case, bosses were. Less unsure of his approached and,perhaps, more confident than he’d ever been with her before. Maybe, she thought to herself, she’d show him a bit of aggression next time. For now, she’d pull at his hair and give him instructions as to where he should bite and lick next before fully submerging himself into her moist and awaiting center. 

She’d make him wait; enjoy the scent and imagine the taste as she moaned and drug her nails on his scalp, trying not to break the skin.   
So entranced was she by his bites and ministrations at her thighs; vain attempts to grasp for what she’d not allow him yet, that she gasped when she felt him buckle. When she looked down, she’d seen why. Victor had found their lube in the bedside table and had began fingering the man they were sharing, apparently in teasingly slow thrusts, in preparation for when he was hard again.   
“Don’t cum yet, pretty boy.” Victor warned, reaching down. Molly could only imagine he was wiping away their toys precum, but she wasn’t about to ask. This did make her realize how much control Sherlock was exhibiting and finally pulled his face up.   
He went at her pussy a bit like a ravage beast, moving his tongue in and out and attempting to keep his nose aligned to create friction on her clit.   
“You can use your hands.” Molly sighed, loving the dedication and the quick response, before long, nearly his whole hand had gained entrance and he was working at her feverishly. Molly managed to cum once, but they both stopped when Sherlock let out a deep moan.   
“Dr. Hooper,” Victor smiled down at her. “If you are ready, it’d appear we are, too.” Coming to her senses, she realized her boyfriends cry was in response to their guest pulling a condom on him. She nodded, but held Sherlock down a minute, watching the other man pull a decently sized toy from her lover and slowly take its place. “Not so fast.” Victor used his hands to grab at the excited hips attempting to throw themselves on him. “There’s no rush.” The detective gave an obvious shiver at the loving whisper he hadn’t heard in years and responded by moving to kiss the lips that had been placed by his ear. This was a side of her partner she would relish in years to come and was a little sad that it’d taken so long to see. With as much control as Molly could muster, she slid herself down, so she was pinned between the two men and the mattress, and welcomed Sherlock’s aching erection into her depths.   
“I love you, Molly.” He murmured as she arched her back and pressed their chests together.   
“I love you, too.” Sherlock smiled as he submitted to Victor’s rhythm; making his thrusts into her just that more powerful. It was quick, but passionate and vigorous.   
Even in his mental haze, Sherlock had tried to count her orgasms, (though those of lower intensity weren’t always obvious). He failed at his attempt, unconsciously folding into her at his apex and shuddering against her breasts. Kissing and allowing her to hold him as their bedfellow used him to come to his own completion.   
Though many of the emotions sex brought out in him confused him, Sherlock rarely felt more loved than when he received after care from his more dominant partners. Being wrapped in their arms, covered with kisses and receiving affirmations always moved him, though he would never admit it. Suffice it to say, feeling the embrace of his uni love and his current girlfriend would be a favorite memory of his. In fact, he took a mental picture of the moment and set it over the mantels of each of their rooms in his mind palace.


End file.
